


Is There Something More?

by Lil_Jei



Category: Justified
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 21:08:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29939418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lil_Jei/pseuds/Lil_Jei
Summary: Raylan and Boyd's lives change with one little mistake...
Relationships: Boyd Crowder/Raylan Givens
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	1. Chapter 1

Raylan had never thought about being one them statistics they had talked about in health class. But after a time or two with Boyd after the mine had put him in a spot. Carriers weren't something they tested for in the hills. Guess they should've he thinks bitterly looking at the test or three on the sink counter in front of him. Scratching at his chin he didn't know what he was gonna do. Aunt Helen had given him some money to get out of Harlan, he'd been saving more with each shift but he didn't know what to do now.

He'd been planning on leaving and maybe going to college, he'd been applying and all that. But a baby jesus he thinks is really gonna screw his plans up. He rubs his hand on his belly, the nausea was the first clue. The kicker was when he'd gone to the Bennet's for Arlo's shine stash and Mags had took one look at him when he nearly puked from the smoke in the air and gave him a test and sent him in here. And that's where he was hiding in a dirty shop bathroom freaking out. He might be 19 now but he was scared about what his daddy, hell Boyd's daddy were gonna say. His momma and aunt would help him and he's got some cousin's in the hills too. That's not even counting what Boyd was gonna say, how he was going to act.

Raylan is about to panic some more when he hears a knock and Mags asking if she can come in, he grunts a "Yeah."He's still looking at the test and meets her eyes when she comes up to him and asks, "Well?" He wants to shout, scream, hell he wants to cry but all he can do is nod. She pulls him to her chest and despite everything that happened in the past between them all pats him on the back a bit. He hears her ask, "It's that Crowder boy I'm guessing." He's quiet when he says, "Yeah." Mags moves to face him and he looks at her and is lost. He grunts out, "Hell Mags what am I gonna do? It'd be easier if it was Doyle's or hell even another one of your boys but Boyd, daddy's gonna be furious." He's trying not to cry as he runs his hands up and down his stomach getting nervous again.

Mags laughs, "Hell Raylan he'd be mad if it was one of my boys too, he's a bitter bastard your daddy." He laughs a little at that. They're quiet for a moment or two but Mags interrupts it, "Best you can do is call Boyd here and we'll talk it out. His daddy won't be nearly as tough to deal with as yours I reckon." Raylan quietly agrees with her words knowing no matter how mean Bo Crowder could be he was like Mags in wanting more family. He looks at his stomach and then at her, "You'll help me?" She nods and puts her fingers to her chin and looks at him, "If I do I'll be speaking to Bo and Boyd about the favor, not you, it'd not be polite ya see." He swallowed at her words, knowing from this day forward his life was gonna change.

As she leaves to go call the Crowders she tells him, "Clean yourself up, I'll call for Helen too." He waits til she leaves to tuck the tests in his jeans pocket and takes a deep breath. He starts to wash his hands but freezes as he looks in the gritty mirror and sees it, his face even looked different, he knew it was just the beginning though as he wipes his hands off on his ratty jeans. Taking some cold water in his hands he wipes at his face in frustration. Knowing he's wasting time he goes to leave breathing deeply again. He has to breathe or he's going to chicken out and run off, no matter how bad of idea that'd be. He knew this was going to change everything for him, Boyd, and their families.


	2. 2

Seemed to take forever til everyone showed up to Mag's store. He'd been wiping down the same counter for ages Raylan thinks as the door swings open finally. He hears the booming voice of Bo Crowder and Mag's talking friendly to him. It distracted him from the most important thing, where Boyd was. Which explained how he got surprised by Boyd's drawl, "Raylan?" Scuffing his boots a bit on the floor before he looks up he don't know what he's gonna say. He meets the other man's eyes and is quiet for a second or two. 

Moving around the counter to greet his boyfriend he mutters a quick, "Boyd we gotta talk, ahh hell I don't know what to say but we gotta talk kay?" Boyd nods and looks around before grasping at Raylan's hand and squeezing it gently. Raylan takes him in a corner of the store away from the Bennet's and Crowder Sr. Running his hands up and down his jeans he grabs the tests from his pocket. He knows it's gross and all, thinking bout what's on them sticks. But he hands them all to Boyd, practically throwing them. His boy ain't stupid but he looks at the tests in his hand and sees the positive sign. Then looks at Raylan's stomach and then his face meeting his boyfriend's gaze. Boyd's quiet til Raylan hears, "A baby?" All he can do is nod, he's trying not to freak out. Scared to death and shaking from nerves Raylan's silent. 

Boyd sets the tests down on the shelf beside them and grabs Raylan tight to him, hugging him closely. Raylan mutters, "What we gonna do Boyd? What's gonna happen?" Boyd pulls back and pulls Raylan's lips into a kiss. He speaks slowly at first, still excited though, "Hell Ray ya know what'll happen? I'm guessing Mags is telling Daddy and your aunt yeah?" Raylan nods some more. Boyd smiles and said, "Well they'll negotiate and all that and we'll be heading to the courthouse in Lexington or Cumberland as soon as it's settled between the families." Raylan looking down says quietly, "You sure? I'm freaking out Boyd, what we gonna do with a baby? How we gonna live?" He's stopped from questioning everything even more with more kisses from Boyd. 

In between kissing Boyd tells him, "Guess I'll be going army now, pays better than that damn mine. Daddy will be real proud. And we'll move into gram's cabin, it'll be fine baby. I can see it all now." Raylan just keeps trying to breathe. He has always believed in Boyd Crowder and he wouldn't stop now. He's trying not to cry, "Promise me Boyd, we'll be okay." He gets another kiss from his boyfriend and a quick, "Yes" before he's taken by the hand and led by Boyd outside to face their families. He's expecting shouting and maybe shooting but not what they saw. Mags, Helen, and Bo were lighting up and drinking Mag's apple pie shine as if Raylan's world wasn't upside down. 

All three look at them, and Mags asks, "Well did you tell him boy, or do I gotta tell him too?" Raylan nods and barely speaks up saying, "Yes Ma'am." He sees her nod and he hears her ask Boyd, "You got some plans don't you son?" Raylan's squeezing the hell out of Boyd's hand and sighs when he speaks, "Yes Ma'am, got to pick between Lexington and Cumberland and the best weekend to get out for a bit with him but I got a house and we'll get by. With the army's help we're hoping, huh Daddy?" Raylan looks at Boyd looking at Bo and gulps at the stare down. 

He sees Bo nod and then he stands up and comes to the front of them and looks Raylan up and down, "Should have known with them hips you were a good breeder like your momma's family in the hills. I ain't saying I'm happy. But a man like me understands the temptation that pretty things cause a man." He claps Boyd on the shoulder and says, "Son I'll make the arrangements, call up my old buddies, we'll get you a good placement. It'll give you and your old lady some good coin" Boyd says, "Of course Daddy." That's what makes Raylan want to cry, he knows Bo's just the beginning. Carriers weren't seen as anything other than another type of female in the hills and Raylan knew Bo was traditional as all hell. 

At that point he turns to Boyd, "I'm gonna talk to Helen, that ok?" He hates himself for speaking that way. But no matter how good Boyd was to him Raylan knew down deep both their lives would change tons and he wasn't sure about none of it. He sees Boyd's nod and feels him squeeze his hand some and Raylan knows he's good to go over and talk to Helen. She's standing up and as soon as he's in reach grabs him by the arm closest and says angrily, "You damn fool boy. What you gonna do now? You sure as shit ain't leaving this holler." He's thankful she's quiet about her lecture. 

He knows she's mad but she needs to know, "I didn't know Helen, I didn't know I was one of them." He's rubbing at his belly some, whispering, "I didn't know ok, and I know things are gonna change. But I do love him, and seems he's happy. I told him and y'all because I knew and so did Mags if Bo wasn't helping us Arlo would kill me, don't fool yourself none." He's getting upset, "I was scared, I'm still scared but it's our baby, mine and Boyd's and I love him." He feels Boyd at his back before he hears the drawl, "All good darlin?" Raylan steps back towards his boyfriend, hell fiance and says, "Of course Boyd, Helen was just saying congrats and such." He meets his aunt's eyes with a grimace and turns around to kiss Boyd some.

He's moved back towards the store's table and chairs out front, "Ok darlin, why don't we sit some. Gotta talk to Daddy some more. Helen come on back and drink up." Boyd leads them both back and Raylan sits quietly rubbing at his belly a little. He's at his lover's side, for some reason he's still scared of the future, but knows it ain't up to just him no more. 

**Author's Note:**

> Rating: PG 13  
> Disclaimer: No money made, not my characters.  
> A/N: Not beta read, it's not finished, started as a drabble.


End file.
